A Heart And An Arrow
by KKmarie2121
Summary: Just a simple Sonamy one-shot, Valentine's Day related.  Rated T for minor language only.  SonicXAmy.


**What the fuck am I doing? …Hi! Okay, so granted this isn't my first story but it is my first one-shot. I always wanted to do a Valentine's Day Fic, that can stand as a humorous romance sort of thingy, that is a Sonamy, that isn't a plot-less ramble, that doesn't have a lemon, that may be cliché and cheesy, and that is actually enjoyable… This is my sad little result. It kind of sucks, I know it isn't perfect. Please Review! ^^ ()  
**  
**XXXXX**

**A Heart and an Arrow**

The blue hedgehog smirked with premature satisfaction, knowing this would be a breeze. _This is too easy, _he thought to himself. The two robots stood their formation, blocking the hedgehog from executing a simple frontal attack to the Egg Carrier. To unknowing eyes, it looked like the Blue Hero of Mobius was trapped. With a building to his back, innocent Mobians to his left and right, and the doctor's robots in front of him, what would their beloved Sonic do?

With one swift move that would be missed if you blinked, the hedgehog turned into a bluish blur, executing a spin-dash that ripped straight through the two robots heads. Sonic slowly landed back on his feet with perfection, as if he didn't just jump God knows how many feet into the air, and watched as the robots heads, almost in unison, were decapitated. The metal bodies fell to the floor, defeated. Sonic laughed at his success, jumping onto a nearby building veranda to inspect his work at a bird's eye view. All around the poor doctor's Carrier were about a dozen of robots, their bodies motionless on the ground, defeated by Sonic. He proudly put his hands on his hips, laughing as he said to the doctor, "Wow, Mr. Baldy McNosehair, you gotta do better than that! That was way too easy!" Dr. McNose- I mean Eggman- looked around to see his beloved robots thrown into a huge metal heap on the ground, and an overly-proud blue hedgehog standing atop them, tapping his foot as if waiting for round two.

The distraught doctor slammed his fists on the Carrier in anger and screamed, "Damn you, blue hedgehog! You'll pay for this!" With one last look at the hedgehog he yelled, "I'll get you, you heinous hedgehog!", and he flied away.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Heinous? Ha, I think you got me mixed up with another hedgehog, Doc!" He blew one last raspberry in the general direction of where the doctor flew away, and jumped off of the pile of broken robots. Wiping his hands and laughing, he happily walked towards the crowds of cheering civilians congratulating him and begging for autographs from their hero.

When the crowds dispersed and he signed his last autograph, Sonic decided to make his way home; Tails and Knuckles, well Tails really, Knuckles couldn't care less about the hedgehog's day-to-day battles and adventures, would be worried about him. He decided to take it easy and walk home instead of running this time. After posing for the crowds and cameras, he finally had the time to check himself and make sure he wasn't actually hurt. He would never want to worry the crowd and make them think their hero was injured, especially after acting so proud and pretentious. But after everyone left and only several Mobians remained on the streets going on with their lives, Sonic would usually take this time to look over himself. He almost never had anything more than a scratch on him here or there, but this time unfortunately he had multiple scrapes on his arms, and a 2 inch long wound on his left leg. _Well,_ he thought, _there goes running for a while; not until I get this bandaged._

He walked along the main roads until he reached the forest that contained Tails' shack. Well, it wasn't actually a shack, more of like a small house where Sonic crashed when he wasn't 'fighting crime', and Knuckles sometimes stayed over when he was taking a break from watching over that damn green rock. Anyway, as he walked along, watching the blood slowly drip from his injured leg, he started thinking. At first, his mind wandered to the battle he just miraculously survived, though to everyone else they would think this was the natural everyday battle the hedgehog got himself into. In all actuality, those robots were pretty tough; Eggman must've used some new techniques on them that would deflect Sonic's quills, the main weapon he used whenever he was beating those damn robots Eggman never seemed to run out of.  
_  
Yeah, they actually made me bleed this time! That in itself is a feat to be proud of…_ Regardless, he won the battle and that was all that really mattered in the eyes of the doctor, and for that matter the hero himself. Blood… he hated blood. Not as much as he hated water, of course, but still. Blood… it was so red, especially when it was painted against royal blue fur. Red… just like those hearts Amy drew on that piece of paper. Yeah, that piece of paper she literally tied to a rock and threw through his window that stated:

33Dear my beautiful, lovely, handsome, beloved, fantastic, blue-furred, sexy, Sonikku :33

VALENTINES DAY IS ALMOST HERE! YOU BETTER TAKE ME OUT ON A DATE OR SUFFER SEVERE AND/OR DEADLY CONSEQUENCES! YOU HEAR ME, HEDGEHOG? WE ARE GOING ON A DATE! AND DON'T TELL ME THAT EGGMAN STOLE THE CHAOS EMERALDS, AND DON'T TELL ME MEPHILES IS BACK AND YOU AND THE GUYS NEED TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME TO SAVE WHATEVER, AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY OTHER STUPID EXCUSES! WE…ARE…GOING…ON…A…DATE!

33Love, Amy Rose33

Yep, that was the one. She wanted to go on a date… on Valentine's Day… Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day! That was today! Sonic felt like a ton of bricks hit him at once. How could he forget Valentine's Day? That pink hedgehog drilled that date into his brain the entire month of January, and he was told she would pummel him into a pancake if he didn't remember. For a moment, he actually believed her. Valentine's Day! She would kill him if he didn't take her out on a date, or at least give a heartfelt apology as to _why_ he didn't take her out on a date. The latter of which he was planning to do. Besides, it was too late to go out on a date anyway, right? 1:00 in the afternoon is too late…right? God, how could the simple thought of blood remind him about Valentine's Day?

Forgetting the blood on his leg and his exhaustion after the battle, he ran to Tails' house as fast as he could. Well, maybe not that fast. Once he reached the house he stopped dead in his tracks at the door, remembering one certain element to add to his apology. He searched around the house for a good 5 minutes until finally he found one. He plucked out a single red rose, brushed off some of the dirt, and tried to straighten it as best he could. He smoothed out his quills, wiped some of the blood of his leg, staining his leg and his hand, and walked back to the front door. He knew that Amy would be inside. She would be looking for him, wouldn't she? And what better place to look than Tails' house?

He took a deep breath, and turned the door knob. He walked inside, and just as he was turning back from closing the door, he tripped over an overturned chair. And landed straight on his face. "Oww, Goddammit! Why was this chair here?" He tried to get up, but the impact of the fall made him woozy and dizzy, and he was seeing double of everything. Stretching out his arms in front of him for balance, he tried to make his way to the couch, which was where he saw a reddish figure. Amy? Yes, had to be. Who else would have a bright red dress on? He wobbled over to the figure sitting on the couch, and he fell on his right leg, and handed the rose to the blurry pinkish reddish figure.

With his mind still the consistency of jelly, he said, "Here you go, um, uh, Amy, yeah, Amy. I got ya this 'cause… um because it is Valentine's Day and… because it is Valentine's Day. So, here you go." He stretched his arm as far as it would go, waiting for the figure to take it, but it never did. His eyes were starting to see normally again, and as his mind returned to him, he saw who the figure really was. And it wasn't Amy.

"Tails, Sonic broke out the sauce again!" Knuckles looked up from his newspaper to see the hero on bended knee in front of him, obviously mistaking the echidna for Amy.

"Sonic, I tell you this every time. You cannot rely on booze to cheer you up whenever Amy-"

"WHAT?" Sonic didn't let him finish. His mind was finally normal again and he could see things for real now, and he could see that what he thought was Amy was indeed not Amy.

"What are you talking about you knucklehead? I never drank once in my life and you know that!" Sonic was still on his knee, not trusting his balance as of right now, but he was in no mood for this echidna and his lame remarks.

"Oh, I see," Knuckles said, standing from the couch so he was now looming over Sonic. "You're declaring your love for me then, eh? Well Sonic I never knew you went that way but…"

"What are you implying?" Sonic asked, standing now, albeit a tad wobbly.

"… I'll still take that rose." Knuckles smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Piss off, Knuckles! This rose is for Amy!"

"So I've heard. You know Sonic-"

"What's going on out there?" A voice came from the kitchen, and in no time Tails was standing in the doorway of the hallway with an utter look of confusion on his face.

"Tails!" Sonic almost screamed. He didn't know he was so close by. Sonic usually wouldn't use that kind of language around Tails, since Knuckles and himself were much older than the fox, but the echidna guardian had refused to tell him that Tails could hear their conversation. For that, he gave him a look that said 'Why didn't you tell me he was there you idiot?' Knuckles merely smirked, trying hard to stifle a laugh.

"Heh, sorry about that buddy." Sonic could picture the sweat drop running down his forehead, so he decided to change the subject. "Say, have either of you seen Amy, I gotta give this to her…" He showed Tails the rose.

Tails looked at it for the longest time, as if it was turning into a rabid beast right in front of him, and then looked at Sonic with the same expression. "Why would you want to give that to Amy?"

"Well," Sonic started, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing some tissues to take care of the still-bleeding injury on his leg. "She wanted me to go on a date with her, and of course I completely botched it because I was fighting off Eggman's robots, no thanks to Knuckles who, or though it seems, doesn't even think for one second of helping me fight them off!" He gave the echidna the evil eye, who returned it right back to him and even stuck out his tongue for good measure, replying, "Sonic, I really doubt you need my help fighting off a couple of robots. What, is Eggman getting too tough to beat?" He said the last part in a baby voice, poking the annoyed hedgehog in the cheek. Sonic ignored him for now and continued saying, "So, as an apology, I want to give her this rose… because. She likes them. Don't she?"

Both Knuckles and Tails stared at the blue hedgehog, until finally Tails said, "Uh, Sonic, I hate to tell you this, but you're gonna have to propose marriage to Amy before you get her to forgive you." At this, they both laughed, as if it was the funniest thing in the world, whilst Sonic just stared at them in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" He asked them.

"Sonic, Amy came over here earlier, about an hour ago, and was asking where you were." Knuckles said. "So we told her you were off fighting Eggman and of course when she heard this she went berserk and started screaming, saying how you were –" In his best Amy Rose voice Knuckles tried to mimic her saying-"Sonic is never around when I need him! That crazy blue hedgehog should be ashamed of himself, running off like that without even telling me! Blah, Blah, Blah, woe is me!" – Back in his original voice- "And a lot of other nonsense before she started crying and whining and tearing up Tails' house. And that's pretty much it."

For the first time since he walked through the door, Sonic took a look around the house to see that it was, indeed, a mess. Most things were turned over, like the chair Sonic fell over, and some things were smashed in, no doubt the use of her hammer. But Sonic couldn't care about that right now. He needed to find Amy before she managed to break anymore things. Her anger, as Sonic has realized through many experiences, knew no bounds.

"Yeah, she seemed real mad, banging on things and everything…" Tails added. "Sonic, what in the world did you do to her? She couldn't possibly be that upset over a forgotten date. You forget her dates all the time! She should be used to it by now!"

Though the blue hedgehog agreed wholeheartedly with the fox-kit, he knew he couldn't just discard her like it was nothing. "Never mind that," he told them. "Do you know where she is now? Or where she went to?" They shook their heads.

Sonic sighed. This was going to be horrible. How was he going to find Amy? She could be anywhere by now, probably crying her eyes out because he forgot her date. Or breaking something because he forgot her date. Either way it was going to be hell.

"Well," Tails said, sitting down. "She probably went looking for you. Maybe she's out in Station Square or-"

"-Or in jail." Knuckles said bluntly. Sonic couldn't help but believe him. Who knows what trouble Amy could've caused in an hour? The best thing to do would be to find her as soon as he could.

As soon as he bandaged his leg and his various other cuts, he zoomed out of there in search of that damn pink hedgehog. The sooner he found her, the better.

"We'll be at your funeral, you lunatic!" Knuckles yelled after the speeding hedgehog.

His funeral. All because he missed a date. Sonic didn't doubt it for a minute.

**XXXXX**

The first place Sonic decided to look was Silver and Blaze's house. After their fantastical battle with Mephiles and the Ifrit and all of the other crazy shit Silver either managed to cause or make worse, or both, the futuristic hedgehog and cat moved into a small shack (why does everyone have to live in shack? Why can't they live in a fricking house?) that coincidentally was in the same forest as Tails'. Besides, Sonic didn't exactly know where to start this wild goose chase for Amy Rose.

With the rose still in his hand, despite being battered up due to his exertions and now looking like anything but a flower, he knocked on the door, dreading what might be on the other side of it. After about a minute, it opened, revealing the white hedgehog looking rather angry when he caught sight of Sonic, his eyes squinting and his brow creasing as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, staring the older hedgehog down head to toe.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Casanova?" He said through gritted teeth.

_Oh, this will be great,_ Sonic thought. Amy has already been here, and Silver must know about Sonic missing her date. Why else would Silver call him Casanova? Unless…

Sonic swallowed hard and tried to forget he ever thought of that and made a mental note to wash his mind out later.

Anyway, what mattered now was that somehow Amy managed to piss Silver off, and pissing Silver off is pretty much a one-way ticket to death. Ever since their little mishap in Soleanna, what with the albino believing Sonic actually destroyed the future, Sonic has learned that Silver takes absolutely no folly. He can be a good friend, and even apologized numerous times about him trying to assassinate the blue hedgehog, but when push came to shove, Silver was 100% serious. He didn't fool around, didn't crack jokes at random intervals, didn't play and mess with his opponent… the exact opposite of Sonic. _This should be a fun little discussion._

"H-hey, Silver, how's it going?" Sonic said as friendly as his voice would allow him to.

"How's it going?" Silver repeated, mocking the blue hedgehog. "HOW'S IT GOING? I'll tell you how its going, Sonic! Because of you I got slapped in the face by that crazy pink girl!" He turned his cheek so Sonic could see, and indeed there was a purple bruise smacked on Silver's face.

Well, at least Sonic knows where she's been.

"Aww, that sucks Silver… SO WHERE IS SHE?"

"Why in the world should I tell you? Its you she's mad at anyway. _I _didn't deserve to be slapped." Sonic could see his hands balling into fists, the blue circles on them turning into squashed turquoise blobs. In fact, Sonic also saw his veins bulging through his fur. _This guy really needed a chill pill… _

"Silver, really, just listen all right?" Sonic tried to calm himself, getting a bit apprehensive of the white hedgehog and his stare of evil. He knew that if he let this go any farther, he would end up in the hospital before the day was out reading a 'get well' card from Silver stating 'Sorry I threw you against that building, but you deserved it, Casanova!' before he even managed to get to Amy.

Silver composed himself just a tad, but he kept his glare and his stance, and replied, "Okay, Sonic, you have my undivided attention."

Sonic told him his story, everything that he messed up, and waited patiently for the younger hedgehog to reply. Looking as if he could care less about the hero's problems, he sighed angrily and said, "Sonic… I ALREADY KNOW ALL OF THAT! I told you before, Amy came over here and asked where you were."

"You didn't tell me she was over here, you dunce!"

"Why else would she slap me then, hmm?"

"Uhh… because she likes the feel of your cheeks? Silver, I don't know, alright? But I really need to know where she is? Do you know?"

"Hmmm, I might know… give me a good reason as to why I should tell you."

Sonic felt his blood boil. This hedgehog was getting on his last nerve. "You want a reason? How about this: tell me where she is or that little pineapple shaped head of yours is gonna get another bruise but this time it won't be on your cheek!"

"Don't call me a pineapple- head, Iblis Trigger!"

After about a good 10 minutes of name-calling, very lame name-calling at that, the hedgehog's anger towards each other started to dissipate once Silver gave in and told Sonic that he didn't know where Amy was.

"You mean you knew all this time, but decided not to tell me because you thought it would be fun?"

Silver replied, "I never said it was because I thought it was fun. You deserved it. In fact, you deserved a lot worse, according to what Amy was saying."

"What? What did she say?"

"Well, after she slapped me because I told her I didn't know where you were, she started to cry and scream these crazy things. She was saying how-"About to attempt an Amy voice-"Sonic is never-"

"You don't have to mimic her word-for-word Silver I already know what she said… unfortunately…"

"…Oh, okay. And then she left, just like that. I have no idea where she went, she didn't tell me, but she's very mad at you, I can tell you that much, blue boy."

Sonic sighed, leaning against the house, the rose still limp in his hand. He looked at it for a pretty long time. Silver finally noticed it in his hand, and said, "You really think she's gonna forgive you just because of that rose?" Sonic nodded sadly. "Wow, you really do need help." And then he went back inside, shutting the door.

_Yes Silver, I really do need help…_

**XXXXX**

Sonic walked, no; he dragged himself, through the woods, still clasping the rose in his palm. He was tired, his leg hurt, his arms hurt, his feelings hurt, and above all he was worried about Amy. He walked, and dragged, and then walked, and dragged, until he found himself at Club Rouge. How the hell did he manage to get there? Rouge's house was miles away from Silvers' and his own. He must've been walking longer than he thought.

He decided that, since he had nothing to lose, he should ask Rouge if she had any information on Amy. Sonic doubted it though, but he didn't give up hope completely. Maybe Amy ran to Rouge's house (yes, a house, not a shack!) to cry and whine about Sonic forgoing her date. Or maybe she went to ask Shadow where her blue hero was, since he lived with Rouge anyway, and since she didn't receive an answer from neither Knuckles, Tails, nor Silver.

Sonic knocked on the door of the bat's abode, and almost instantly it opened to reveal Shadow. _Why would he, of all people, have to answer the door?_ "Hi Shadow, I-" And the speedy hedgehog just managed to move out of the way before getting his nose caught in the slamming of the door. _He shut the door on me!_

Inside the house, Shadow was walking back to the couch to watch the T.V. Sonic so carelessly distracted him from, and tried to forget there was a hedgehog banging on the door calling his name. Just then, Rouge came in to the living room, curious about the slam she just heard and the banging she was hearing outside the door. "Shadow, who's banging on the door?"

"An idiot I am forced to be in contact with on a day-to-day basis."

Rouge crossed her arms, saying, "Well, that could be _anyone._"

"Very funny, its Sonic at the door."

"Why did you close the door on him?"

"I didn't." Rouge looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look. Shadow answered, "I slammed it on him."

Rouge sighed and walked towards the screaming door, opening it. "Shadow, open-… oh hi Rouge."

"Hi Sonic, why are you here?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "You mean Amy didn't come over here and slap Shadow and start trashing your place because you told her I was off fighting Eggman and in turn forgetting her date?"

Rouge replied, "Well I don't know about Shadow being slapped or anything, but yes Amy did come over here. But she only did to drop this off. Well, more like throw it through our window and almost give me a concussion." She handed him a small piece of paper tied to a rock (where does Amy keep getting rocks?). "Did you read it?" Sonic asked. "Nope."

So Sonic untied the little paper from the rock and unfolded it. He read it out loud. It read:

Dear Sonic,

I had thought that by now you would've known where I was and found me. Obviously, if you are reading this, you still have no clue where I am. Well, hedgehog, I _was_ at the theatre earlier today because I thought you would've met me there for our date. When I realized that you weren't coming, I went to the pizza place you said we would eat at after the movie. But when I realized you weren't coming there either, I walked over to the park you said we would stop by after we ate. But when I realized for a third time that you were still not coming, I decided to walk home, with hopes of you being there and surprising me. But when I got there and you were nowhere to be found, I sat down and I cried, for about an hour. Once I finished crying I started throwing things around the house out of my anger toward you. After about a good 20 minutes of healthy anger management, I ran to Tails' house, then Silver's house. They both said you were off fighting Eggman and had no interest in me and my silly date. So I wrote this note and threw it through Rouge's window, hoping you would soon find it. If you are reading this, then apparently you found it. If you didn't find it, then obviously you have no interest in knowing where I am. Chances are you aren't reading this, but if you are, know this: I am not telling you where I am, since it seems that you could care less about me and my SILLY DATE. It also seems that you can care less about building my hopes up, and making me think that you would actually go on a date with me, only to break my heart. I had waited for this day since, well, forever, but I still never got it, even though you agreed to go with me. I guess fighting off robots matters more to you than I do. I hope you are satisfied with your work, Sonic, because you succeeded. You broke my heart for the last time.

Signed,  
Amy Rose

P.S. You can keep that rose.

Both Rouge and Shadow had listened to the hedgehog reading the letter, and their eyes grew wide once Sonic had finished. Sonic, meanwhile, had his eyes glued to the letter, reading over every word in his mind, the sides of the paper becoming wet due to the sweat from his hands soaking through his gloves. The black hedgehog and white bat stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. That note was intense; neither of them has ever heard Amy say something like that. Well, maybe she sometimes spoke like that when Sonic forgot her other dates. But never has she said it so seriously, with such finality to it.

After about a good several minutes, Sonic finally said, "You think she'll forgive me if I give her two roses?"

Rouge and Shadow both gave an irrevocable shake of their heads.

**XXXXX **

Sonic the Hedgehog had never felt so lousy before in his entire life. Normally, he was not one to feel sorry for himself. But now, he felt like a jackass.

He didn't mean for this to happen. The last thing on Earth that he ever wanted to do was upset Amy Rose, a girl he cared so much about. A girl for whom he had feelings for, but could never express them. A girl that he's known almost his entire life. How could he let this happen? All he did was fight off Eggman, which only took a good 15 minutes at best. And in fact, he didn't forget about their date at all. He almost did, almost, but he didn't, thanks to that cut on his leg.

_Huh,_ he thought, _maybe that cut should've been bigger._ _Then I would've passed out due to blood-loss._ _Or maybe that pile of bricks really should've hit me._ _I deserve it. I deserve all of it. God, no wonder Amy hates me. I would hate me too. _Despite all of the shit he's done to turn the girl he liked so much into a depressing blob of nothingness, he knew that feeling sorry for himself would get him nowhere fast. But he didn't know any other alternative. What should he do? Going to Amy would be the right thing to do, but he was, truthfully, afraid to. Though Sonic seemed like the all-around brave, joyous and courageous guy, he didn't think he could face her. What would she say to him? What would she do to him? How badly would her feelings toward him have changed? He couldn't face it… he couldn't do it.

But that seemed like the real thing to do. The only thing to do at this point. But he still didn't know where she was. She never told him. She never told him…

So, considering the pros and cons, he decided to go to Amy's house, with hopes of finding her there. It was the only place he didn't look. And it was the only thing he could do right now.

It took about 7 minutes to run to Amy's house. Though Sonic was in no mood for running, he felt like he needed to get there fast. And _fast_ would be no problem for him. When he got there, he braced himself for the worst, as he noticed the rose still in his hand. He looked at it. As long as he was looking at it, he wouldn't be knocking on the door.

The stem was wet and dirty and ripped in the middle, begging to break in two. The rose part had dirt and sweat combined caked on it, the petals also ripping. It was a perfect metaphor for him.

Anyway, he knocked on the door and immediately started to dread what might be next. To his surprise, it opened, and there was the pink hedgehog. Her eyes were red, from crying of course, and her signature dress had a little spot of dirt on the side. Sonic wanted to slap himself.

Amy and Sonic stared at each other for a long time. Neither of them wanted to make the first move. Amy looked as if she didn't even know who was standing at the door. But you could easily notice a sense of relief in her eyes, which was soon covered up by anger.

"Hi, Amy," Sonic said, ditching the thought of trying to act sweet and innocent. It wouldn't work now anyway. "What do you want?" Amy asked, not in a bad way, exactly, but there was a hint of agitation in her voice, as well as her demeanor. "Well, I came over here to… t-to take you on your date…" _That was the worst possible thing I could've said._ She stared at the older hedgehog for a while and then said, "That's nice. That's really nice, Sonic. It only took you half a day to remember it. That's a new record for you. NOW GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" And she slammed the door in his face. But Sonic was not one to give up, even in these circumstances. He swung the door opened, only to receive a slap in his face by the younger girl. Sonic brought his hands to his cheek, finally dropping the rose after holding it for so long, and letting it drop to the floor. Amy noticed it, ripped and dirty, but ignored it, and walked away from it and the blue hedgehog.

Stumbling, Sonic tried to grab Amy and even get her attention, but he fell instead, right next to the discarded rose. He left it for now, and got back up and grabbed Amy by her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Practically screaming he said, "Amy, please, just listen to me for one second! I'm sorry, okay? I'M SORRY! I'm sorry I forgot our date, I'm sorry I went off to fight Eggman without telling you, I'm sorry I got your hopes up, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry, ALRIGHT?"

He felt tears on his cheeks. Was he crying? He hardly ever cried, but he was now. He held her tightly, not painfully though, and didn't dare let her go, not even if it was the apocalypse outside. Carelessly, he let the tears fall from his eyes as he waited for her to respond. She finally did, looking up at him with tears in her eyes too.

"Sonic… do you really mean that? All of it? Or are you just saying that…"

"Why would I just say that, Amy? You know I mean it. I would never want to hurt you. I know Valentine's Day always means a lot to you, and I just went and ruined it for you. I ruined your whole holiday, and I'm sorry that I did. I really am, truly am sorry… I don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry… sorry, sorry, sorry…"

Amy looked up at him, studying his words intently, hanging on to every one of them. Never, in her entire time knowing him, has she ever heard Sonic give such an apology. She didn't expect this much from him. Hell, she didn't expect him to show up at all. She thought he actually forgot about it, and cared less about her stupid ideas. To her wonderful surprise, she was wrong. She was wrong… about him…

Sonic, meanwhile, was thinking over what he said, and immediately wished the words were back inside of him. He couldn't believe he just said all of that. He sighed deeply and looked at the ground, regretting… everything. This whole holiday was just a big pile of regret. He tried to wipe some of the tears off of his face, but they were stained on. Amy's were too; she must've been crying almost all day. Sonic just felt ten times worse. He wished he could do something. Anything for her, just to make her feel better, because he knew she felt terrible, despite his half-assed apology. He wanted to make his apology mean something, make it worthwhile. But how?

Amy looked at the distraught hedgehog for a little while longer, considering his apology. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down and noticed the rose lying on the floor. Walking past Sonic, she knelt down and picked it up. And when she stood back up, she was welcomed with a sweet surprise. Much sweeter than the rose, or the apology. It was much sweeter than both of those things put together. It was a kiss.

He kissed her. Was she dreaming? No, she couldn't be. He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her. No matter how many times she told herself this she would never be able to believe it. Ever. But it was true.

The kiss lasted longer than it should have, considering it was their first kiss. Sonic truly didn't have any other idea what to do. So he did the first thing that crossed his mind. And that happened to be kissing. Their lips parted, and they locked eyes for only a moment. Sonic's mouth went dry, and he felt more tears well up in his eyes, but he wasn't sure why they did. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I really… just want you to forgive me…" She smiled, the first smile he saw from her since he walked in here. "Sonic…"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you." Sonic felt his heart drop to his feet. _She forgives me…_

Without thinking, he threw his arms around her and hugged her as tight as she would back in the day. She planted another kiss on his cheek, right on the red spot that formed from where she slapped him. "Sonic, I… you must really do care about me." "Of course I do, Amy. Of course I do…" She looked at the rose, straightening its petals a bit, and smiled again, a wider smile this time. "I can't believe you didn't notice, Sonic."

"Notice what?"

Amy said, "Everyone said it wouldn't work. They all said it was a bad joke, and that you were too smart to fall for it."

"What? Amy, what are you talking about?"

"Sonic…"

"WHAT?"

"…today is February 13th."

**XXXXX**

**PLEASE READ! Yes, shocker, eh? Amy was just playing a joke and everyone was in on it! That is why it was a humorous story, guys! I had to end it with a bang… hope you were surprised! I didn't think it would be this long. 14 pages on MW! Jesus! But, eh, it's a Valentine Day Fic, so what do ya want? Just in time, too… please review! **

Yes about the title. I know it should've been something relating to the rose Sonic had for Amy, but do you know how many Sonamy stories have 'rose' in the title? It would've been too predictable… so I made it what I made it. Hope you realize the metaphor the title represents. Amy is the 'heart', so romantic and beautiful and loving, whilst Sonic is the 'arrow', so sharp and tough, tearing through everything and puncturing the 'heart.' Yes, this was what I was going with. Besides, what else could speak of more Valentine-ness? It just sounds right… least I think so.

Also, to my readers of Glass Heart (shadouge fic), who might be reading this, chap 9 is almost done; I just need to read over it and add some things, so it should be up soon. I hope so… Anyway, I hope you all like this story, drop a review, and of course,

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 33 (The three's are supposed to be hearts!)


End file.
